Fun with Music
by ZeldaAddict42
Summary: The first four chapters are 10 song meme, and after that are songfics. Will contain various characters and pairings. Rated T for safety, because who knows what will come out of my mind!
1. Zoro

**Disclaimer: **All the characters herein, with the exception of some random extras, are the intellectual property of Eiichiro Oda and all the companies involved with publishing and production of the One Piece manga and anime.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **It's all over the map people! If you're at all afraid I might spoil something, read no further. Also, in the spirit of the meme, these babies are not edited _at all _beyond the end of their respective songs, so there may be some editorial issues.

**Pairing: **None, because I didn't choose a pair for this one. However, six is left open for interpretation. Zoro can be thinking about whomever you like. I couldn't leave it totally gen with _that_ song!

**Dedication: **To Rush, for apparently hijacking the random function on my iTunes... Also, to my sisters, who let me babble about the meme and whether I should try it or not.

**A/N:** I've been rather new writing unmotivated of late, so I thought I'd try and jump-start my brain by making myself write _something._ I was a little hesitant to try this meme, as I'm kinda drabble impaired. Sure enough, I _really_ wanted to keep going on a few of these, but I followed the rules! *pats self on back* As you may be able to tell, my music library is rather rock intensive, which I think rather makes some characters/pairings more difficult than others. I plan to eventually make myself do a Zoro/Nami and a Chopper, but, if you're not afraid of an indefinite wait time, feel free to shoot me a PM with suggestions/requests. I'll consider it a challenge, and I nev- well, _seldom_ back down from a challenge!

1. Someday I'll Be Saturday Night- Bon Jovi

Zoro wished he could wipe away some of the sweat and grime from his forehead, but his arms were securely bound to the cross in the marine base yard. This was _definitely_ not one of his better days...

_I'm almost there, _he told himself. _It's only thirty days. Then I'm on my way to my goal again._

This was only a minor setback, a bump in the road on the way to greatness.

_This won't stop me, Kuina. I promise!_

He closed his eyes to block out the glaring sunlight that beat down on him relentlessly.

In the grand scheme of things, this was nothing.

2. Tom Sawyer- Rush

Chopper watched Zoro fight, breath held in awe. Zoro was amazing! He was everything Doctor said a pirate should be: brave and strong and relentless.

Sanji limped up beside him to watch as well.

"That idiot's letting himself lose too much blood again," Sanji grumbled around a cigarette he was in the process of lighting. "No use telling him that, though."

It was true enough. Zoro didn't really answer to anyone. Sure he'd give in to Luffy on occasion, but if the swordsman made a stand, there was no moving him.

"I'll patch him up later," Chopper said aloud.

3. Closer to the Heart- Rush

Zoro didn't used to believe in changing the world. It was what it was, and a few people couldn't hope to shift the order of things, no matter how badly they wanted it.

Then he met Luffy.

The boy had the will and the heart to move mountains. The world seemed to bend around him, just as he bent himself.

Now, Zoro knew the world could change, because he'd seen it. Luffy did it all the time.

4. Free Will- Rush

Zoro had never held much stock in religion. He didn't have any issues with it, but he didn't buy into it himself. Others were free to do so, if they chose.

People sure believed some ridiculous things, though! Like preordination... There was a crock, if he ever heard one. Things are meant to happen a certain way and there's no changing it? Please.

Life and fate were what you made it. He knew where he was going, metaphorically anyway. No matter what he had to endure on the way, he _was_ going to be the world's greatest swordsman!

Free will was another matter entirely. He could get behind that. Personal responsibility for one's choices made total sense. Zoro personally regretted nothing, and that was how he intended to keep it.

5. No Pain No Gain- Scorpions

Zoro winced as the motion of lifting his weights pulled at his stitches. It wasn't enough to make him stop, but it was a little distracting.

He could see Chopper hovering out of his peripheral vision. That wasn't enough to make him stop either, but he schooled his expression not to show any discomfort.

Pain was a part of the life Zoro had chosen for himself. He couldn't let a few minor, or even not so minor, injuries slow down his training. He was aiming to be the best after all!

6. Endless- Toto

Zoro gazed out at the night sky and took a deep breath of sea air. Everyone thought he spent most of his night watch asleep, but he was actually up most of the time. Clear nights like this one, the night almost seemed endless.

He could pick up an occasional soft sound of snoring from below decks, and he took a moment to think about his nakama.

He never put much thought into love or family, but he knew that he had found both with this crazy crew. Perhaps even more so with one person in particular...

He hoped the adventures ahead would be like this night: endless...

7. Don't Look Back- Boston

Zoro yawned and stretched as he watched the sun peek over the horizon. Another day, another opportunity for moving forward.

Some people didn't seem to understand how he could live his life with no regrets, but it was all pretty simple, really. He lived in the moment. It was pointless to always be looking back, and it was impossible to see all that was up ahead, so it was best to take every day as it came.

No matter how far they traveled, they could never reach the horizon, but it was a hell of a lot of fun to try! Luffy understood that, and the rest of the crew gave it their best. Zoro supposed that was all he could really ask of them.

He shook his head at the philosophical turn his thought had taken, smiling ruefully. He was a fighter, he should leave the deep thinking to poets and romantics. He took one last look at the sunrise and headed off to the crow's nest and his morning weight training.

8. The Trees- Rush

Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted the head piece of his disguise. Their break would be over shortly, and then the trek across the Arabasta desert would begin again.

Vivi paced nervously. She'd scarcely rested at all, even though she had suggested the brief stop.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he thought about the country's troubles. Politics! It was all just a lot of finger pointing.

On the one side, the people wanted more water that the government simply couldn't give them.

On the other, the government couldn't understand why the people couldn't trust that they were doing their best to solve things, and angry at the insubordination.

No matter what Vivi hoped, it was going to end in violence.

9. Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park

Zoro looked at the tiny, tearful doctor who had just finished bawling him out about his wounds from Thriller Bark again.

"I'm sorry." Was that his own voice? The hell?

"So you'll take it easy? Please?"

"I can't promise that," Zoro sighed. There was a heavy silence. "If I had... died, would you have missed me?"

"Of course!" Chopper gasped.

10. Sad But True- Metallica

Zoro looked down at the fallen marine before him, sprawled on the ground bleeding and pleading for mercy.

_Kill him!_ A voice urged. _Paint this whole area with his blood!_

Zoro's grip spasmed around the hilt of Sandai Kitetsu. It would be easy to blame the bloodlust on the cursed blade, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Taking a deep breath he sheathed his blades and turned away.

This voice had been with since before he set out on his journey to be the greatest. He tried not to let it control him, but sometimes in the heat of particularly difficult battles he felt himself slipping.

_You can't hold out forever, _the voice taunted. _You need me, and someday you'll have to admit it._

"Not today." He hadn't meant to say it aloud.


	2. ZoroNami

**Disclaimer: **All the characters herein, with the exception of some random extras, are the intellectual property of Eiichiro Oda and all the companies involved with publishing and production of the One Piece manga and anime.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **It's all over the map people! If you're at all afraid I might spoil something, read no further.

**Pairing: **Zoro/Nami, though there isn't anything graphic or anything... I'm smut impaired, you see, and I don't write romance well, either!

**Dedication: **This time it was Three Days Grace that showed up unexpectedly frequently, which was a little painful for romance... ;_;

**A/N:** My perfectionist nature forced me to edit, just a little... (Just some punctuation and such, I swear!) #1 is made of fail and more fail. It is failtastic! (I changed my mind about three times, which took up half the song...) DX #2 and #8 needed longer songs. I kinda sort of bent the rules on #10. It's kind of a continuation of #4, because #4 made me sad and required resolution! _I_ think it was probably okay since they can_ technically_ stand on their own, and I followed the start to stop rule. (That's my story and I'm sticking to it!) I'm now off to polish up the next part of Western Piece for posting later tonight!

1. Stronger- Gary Barlow

Zoro took another look at the log-pose on his wrist to confirm that the island in front of him was in fact his destination.

It had finally happened. The World's Greatest Swordsman had been defeated, but he didn't mind. He had only one goal left, only one thing remaining that he needed to be complete, to still feel strong.

Her name was Nami.

2. Drown- Three Days Grace

Nami gasped for air after strong arms had hoisted her back toward the railing and other helping hands.

"You should be more careful," Zoro groused when he finally flopped next to her on the deck.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She matched him scowl for scowl. "You're _never_ careful! I don't need you to look out for me, just like you don't need it, either!"

"But I do," he grinned and winked.

3. Keep the Faith- Bon Jovi

Zoro had run across Nami first after finally escaping from the island with Perona. At first they were hesitant to express how grateful they both were to see each other, but then the security and strength they lent each other was more important.

They took it in turns to remind each other that the others were still out there. They would find them, it was only a matter of time.

They also took in turns to let the other vent at them, because that was important, too. Zoro ranted about failing the others and his own weakness. Nami raged at the hopelessness of most of the others at being able to find their way back to Rayliegh, even with the papers he'd given them.

All of it was important, but most of all they bolstered each others faith in nakama.

4. Let it Die- Three Days Grace

At first, their relationship had been all firey passion. The thrill of keeping it secret and stealing precious time alone made them both feel more alive than either had in a long time.

Then it was more than just the physical, and they felt the need to actually _talk_. Both had too many secrets, to many old wounds that still pained.

She said he didn't think he needed her. He said she only cared about herself.

5. Hold the Line- Toto

Nami looked out the window of the train at the Water Seven station and sighed. They were supposed to be leaving any minute now! Honestly, Zoro was so hopeless...

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled.

"Please, wait just a few more minutes," Nami pleaded.

"We have to keep a strict schedule, ma'am, I'm sorry."

"I'm here," a breathless voice panted behind her. "I couldn't find the right car!"

"Idiot." Nami rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

6. Forsaken- Skillet

Zoro knew Nami was standing on the upper deck, waiting for him, but he couldn't make himself climb the stairs.

It was hard for him to give her what she wanted. What she needed.

"I can't do this anymore," she'd said. "There's someone else holding a piece of your heart, and if I can't have it all, I can't be happy."

He knew what was holding that piece was only a memory, but talking about it tore open old wounds he'd hoped would have healed long ago.

Was keeping it to himself worth losing her, though? He took a deep breath and walked up behind her. She turned to him quizzically.

"Her name was Kuina."

7. Send Me an Angel- Scorpions

Nami hadn't ever put much stock in guardian angels. She figured that if she'd ever really had one, her childhood would have been very different. Even so, she had furtively prayed for one.

Then, out of nowhere, when she was sure she was going to die, killed by Buggy's men, a strong form had shielded her.

It was rather ironic, seeing as he made such a point of insisting that he didn't believe in God, but Nami had a guardian angel now. A big, grumpy, stupidly strong guardian angel that she wouldn't trade for anything.

8. Animal I Have Become

Zoro looked at the bleeding wound on Nami's arm and he lost it. His vision went red and he no longer saw another pirate crew, he didn't even see people, just targets to be cut down.

"...oro..." a voice filtered through to him. "_Zoro!_" That was Nami's voice.

The world snapped back into focus and he saw a quivering body crouched before him.

"Let it go!" She rested a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down.

9. Ask the Lonely- Journey

Nami knew all about being lonely. Even when surrounded by others, if there wasn't anyone important to you, it was like you were the only one there. Nami had opened herself up to the Straw Hat crew of pirates as family, but she kept her inner heart of hearts to herself. She'd been burned too many times to share that.

Then she'd found another heart as scarred and hidden as her own, in a most unlikely place. Zoro also put up a harsh front to protect his deepest feelings.

Sometimes it took two wounded and broken hearts to make a single, whole and healthy one.

10. The Scientist- Coldplay

Zoro knew it was a lie. Nami cared about others more than herself. He also knew that she knew that he needed her. How had it all gotten so twisted? Why was everything so wrong, now?

All he knew was that he couldn't leave it this way. He'd never been one to run away and he wouldn't start here.

"What?" Nami snapped when he approached her.

"Why can't we go back to the way it was in the beginning?"

"It's not that easy," she sighed.

"Sure it is," he said with the confidence only he, and maybe Luffy, could manage. "Only this time, I'm not afraid to share."

**A Clarification: **Apparently I was a little vague in #1. (I blame not having time to elaborate...) This is set in the rather far future and Zoro _was_ "The World's Greatest Swordsman," having defeated Mihawk. Then Zoro was beaten by somebody I didn't bother to give a name. The intention is that Zoro doesn't really care, because now he gets to spend his retirement with Nami.


	3. Chopper

**Disclaimer: **All the characters herein, with the exception of some random extras, are the intellectual property of Eiichiro Oda and all the companies involved with publishing and production of the One Piece manga and anime.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **It's all over the map people! If you're at all afraid I might spoil something, read no further.

**Pairing: **None intended, but my evil randomizer of doom kept throwing romantic songs at me, so interpret as you like.

**A/N:** As already mentioned, the randomizer gave me love songs when I wasn't looking for them. It also gave me two repeat songs, so I cheated and skipped those. *is only slightly ashamed* My music library isn't huge, but it's not _that_ small, either! I don't particularly like most of these. (I do not like them, Sam I Am!) I'm _okay_ with #2, #4, and #10. #1 and #9 are probably my favorites of the lot.

1. Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi

Chopper had been so very excited to learn that he had a bounty. It affirmed that he was really a pirate in his own right.

It had hurt at first, reading himself referred to as the "pet" and the bounty being only fifty berries. He wasn't really being taken seriously at all!

He clenched his jaw in determination. That number had nowhere to go but up!

2. My Friend of Misery- Metallica

The doctor looked over toward the tables spread with food and the celebrating pirates. A part of him wanted to be over there celebrating the victory at Thriller Bark, too, but he was a doctor first.

He turned back to Zoro and ran a hoof over the unconscious man's forehead. There was a slight fever, but that could be attributed to the pain.

Chopper knew he was naive, but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen the sort of damage Luffy had to have taken, and Zoro hadn't been this bad off the last he'd seen the swordsman. Something had happened...

"You can't take everyone's pain on yourself," he mumbled. He understood, though. It was his desire to take away pain as well.

3. Wake Up- Three Days Grace

Chopper looked up at Doctor's door in confusion. Why would he throw him out? Why?

A flash of anger briefly eclipsed the hurt. He needed Doctor Hiruluk and the man was turning his back on him!

It was gone just as quickly.

4. In Between- Linkin Park

Chopper locked himself away in his infirmary when he found his way back to the Thousand Sunny after Kuma separated them all. He couldn't face the others right now.

He had promised them he wouldn't use Monster Point again, but he _had_!

He couldn't even justify it because it hadn't even made a difference in the end...

"I'll make up for it!" he promised aloud.

5. Open Arms- Journey

After rescuing Robin from Enies Lobby, the Straw Hat's had held a welcome back party for Robin. Everyone had just sprawled out on the lawn deck to sleep, wanting to stay close to one another.

Chopper watched Robin sleep. He hoped she was really back for good. He wasn't sure he could take it if she left again.

6. Green Eyes- Coldplay

Chopper dreamed he was in a forest glade. He was in walk point, he realized.

He heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see another reindeer. She had unusually pale fur and bright green eyes. He took a step toward her, but she darted away into the forest.

He chased her, reveling in the deft movements required to run through trees and the wind in his fur.

When he woke, he felt light and happy. He loved that dream...

7. Different Strings- Rush

Chopper knew he had grown on his adventures with Luffy and his crew. Not just physically or temporally, either.

He had really been very sheltered and innocent on drum. He'd only had actual contact with a handful of people and most of what he knew came from reading books.

His innocence wasn't totally gone, but he saw the world differently now. Sure, life was still a great adventure, but it wasn't all fun and games. The world could be hard and cruel.

8. If It's the Last Night- Toto

Chopper looked back over his shoulder as the sleigh rushed down the ropeway and away from the castle.

_Doctorine..._

A part of him knew she wasn't angry at his decision, but he wished their goodbye had been different.

If it was going to be the last memory he had of her, he didn't want it to be him running and dodging weapons!

He shook his head and smiled ruefully. He shouldn't be silly! Doctorine was in her ever so young 130s! Surely he would see her again.

9. I Am- Drowning Pool

Chopper looked down at the rumble ball in his hand. He had been working to improve the formula. He had tried one out last evening. He shuddered at the memory.

As usual, the drug had permitted him to access his extra Points, but it had other effects. He had felt no fear, only a surging rush of power and the urge to use it in ways that disturbed him a little. He hadn't been himself, and if that was the cost, it was just as bad as Monster Point.

He dropped the recipe for the improved rumble ball into the lantern on his desk and watched it burn.

10. I'll Be There for You- Bon Jovi

Chopper knew he was the crew's doctor, but when he'd taken on the role he'd anticipated handling chiefly physical ailments. He knew psychological issues could be treated, too, but he really had no experience.

That shouldn't matter, though. He saw how affected everyone was by some of the battles they had faced. He decided he would do his best to help them mentally as well.

"I'm here for you all," he announced, even though no one was there to hear him. "I can only do what I can do. I can listen."

He resolved to bring up the subject at breakfast in the morning.


	4. Zoro and Chopper

**Disclaimer: **All the characters herein, with the exception of some random extras, are the intellectual property of Eiichiro Oda and all the companies involved with publishing and production of the One Piece manga and anime.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **It's all over the map people! If you're at all afraid I might spoil something, read no further.

**Pairing: **Nothing romantic. Well, okay #4 has a little one-sidedness, but it's not between these two! This is Zoro and Chopper being buddies in their own special way. (They kept sneaking into each other's individual attempts _anyway_; might as well do one with _both_...)

**A/N 1:** The rest of this note is me babbling inanely about my traumatizing randomizer. Note two is my usual rundown of which I like and which not so much. If my rambling amuses you, go for it, otherwise, you can skip to the actual writing. So, this list is actually attempt number three to do this. My iTunes kept giving me inappropriate Nine Inch Nails songs ("Closer," anyone?) and I would react pretty much as follows, in order: O.O, D:, DX, ;_;. Then the songs would be over, nothing would be written, and I would be traumatized. This list still had some challenges, but I finally made myself just go with it.

**A/N 2: **I think it's becoming a running theme with me that #1 is always the most made of fail... In this case, it took me a while to recognize the song (I'm very lyrics oriented for these) and then it wasn't very long. I also sort of copped out and it's very similar to stuff I've already written. #3, #6, and #9 are also rather _blah_. #2 and #10 turned out relatively decent, considering the songs initially threw me for a loop. #4 is okay, I guess. I really don't dislike Robin, she was just the first person that popped into my head for the weird turn that one took. #7 is growing on me as time passes. I wish I'd had just a little more time with #8, but that's the way it goes. #5 is my favorite of this group! XD

1. Mute- Drowning Pool

Zoro looked disgustedly at the barbell sitting on the deck nearby. He scratched at his bandages and tried to decide how much weight he would have to remove in order to lift it without causing himself severe pain.

"Zoro," Chopper chided, causing Zoro to jump. He hadn't even heard him walk up! "You should be resting."

"I can't."

2. Faithfully- Journey

Chopper sat at the railing of the Thousand Sunny and looked out at the ocean. Everyone had found their way back to the ship except for Zoro and their captain.

Word had spread like wildfire about the events at Marineford, so Chopper knew that Luffy would be arriving sooner or later, no doubt in need of medical care and with company. He should be more worried about the rubber pirate after what he'd heard, but for some inexplicable reason, he was more afraid for Zoro.

Zoro had been hurt far more seriously than he would ever admit, and Chopper needed to know that he was still alive and recovering. Until he saw the man again with his own eyes, he'd keep a faithful watch.

3. No One Like You- Scorpions

Chopper had insisted on going with Zoro the first time he went out after the crew had reunited. The swordsman had expected that the doctor would be annoying and try to keep him from doing, well, _anything_.

He was very wrong.

It turned out that Chopper was a lot of fun. They got along pretty well, and the reindeer was fantastic backup if a tussle broke out. Zoro had already had a familial affection for the doctor. Now he looked forward to their next shore leave.

4. You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi

Zoro had noticed Chopper developing a serious crush on Robin. He knew, and suspected Chopper knew as well, that the doctor would never act on it.

Robin, for her part, seemed rather oblivious. Zoro could never be certain whether she remained so distant and detached intentionally, or if it was just the way she was after the life she'd had to lead.

It was a silly thing, but he almost wanted to say something to her every time he saw the hurt look in Chopper's eyes whenever Robin casually dismissed him.

5. Scared- Three Days Grace

Zoro jumped as something on the ship creaked. He wrapped his blanket around himself tighter and peered over the edge of the crows nest. Chopper whimpered and Zoro rubbed the shivering reindeer's back.

Chopper had come to join him after Usopp had told him a particularly frightening story. Zoro wished he hadn't asked what it was. Chopper had told him, and damn if it wasn't a _really creepy_ story.

Stupid Usopp. He'd get his in the morning! At least he had Chopper for company until then.

6. The Star Spangled Banner/ 4th Of July Reprise- Boston

"Zoro! Zoro!"

"What is it, Chopper?" Zoro finally acknowledged the tiny doctor tugging on the back of his haramaki. He had been enjoying a nice drink in the tavern before the reindeer human had burst through the door, quivering in excitement.

"Come see the fireworks!"

7. All The Love In The World- Nine Inch Nails

Zoro looked over at Chopper and marveled at how the doctor could draw so much positive attention from complete strangers.

Zoro could manage awe and fear, but he'd never managed the sort of happy affection Chopper attracted with no effort at all.

It hardly seemed fair. Not that he was complaining or anything! Besides, the kid sort of deserved it. He'd had it rough for a long time. Maybe it could make up for some of the loneliness Chopper had experienced in the first part of his life.

Still, it would be nice if somebody would treat him nice like that sometimes...

Chopper turned his wide, brown eyes in his direction and grinned broadly. Zoro kicked himself mentally. Somebody did!

8. With Teeth- Nine Inch Nails

Chopper had managed to avoid borrowing any money whatsoever from Nami for a long time. Finally, he had been a little short on funding for medical supplies and Zoro caught him about to ask the navigator for a loan.

Zoro had taken one look at the manic gleam in Nami's eyes before swooping in and hauling Chopper away.

He looked down at the small wad of beli in his hand, thought briefly of the booze it would never buy, and then thrust the money at Chopper.

"Here. Never, _ever_ borrow money from Nami, okay? It's not worth it! Once she gets her claws in you, you'll never escape the debt. Trust me."

Chopper blinked up at him. "Um, thanks? I promise I'll pay it back!"

"Don't worry about it." Zoro pushed Chopper's top hat down over his eyes.

9. A Whisper- Coldplay

Zoro stared at the tree in front of himself and scratched his chin. It looked strangely familiar...

Sure enough, if he leaned forward, he could make out a small arrow he had carved in the bark, showing the direction he had taken earlier.

He felt like he'd been wandering around in this stupid forest for days! He wondered briefly if the others had noticed he was missing...

"Zoro!" a high voice squealed before he was barreled over by a small, furry form. "I found you! I was so worried! Everybody said you'd find your way back, but it was taking _so_ long!"

10. Bed Of Roses- Bon Jovi

Zoro felt guilty as he handed money over to the strange doctor for checking over and re-bandaging his wounds. In a weird way, it almost felt like he was cheating on Chopper, his usual doctor.

He knew the reindeer would understand, since they were all separated right now and he couldn't really treat some of the wounds himself.

Besides, this doctor was nothing compared to Chopper! The guy had no bedside manner whatsoever and the bandaging job was already coming a little loose.

Maybe he could make it up to Chopper later?

_"Don't be stupid," _he told himself. "_You don't have to prove anything! Chopper's the only doctor you really trust. He's your nakama."_

Even so, he stopped in a bookstore on his way to the docks and bought a book on local medicinal plants.


	5. Just Can't Help It, ZoNa

**Title:** Just Can't Help It  
**Challenge:** Journey  
**Character/s:** Zoro, Nami, others mentioned in passing  
**Song:** Girl Can't Help It  
**Artist:** Journey  
**Words:** 1,448  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Spoils like crazy for the most recent chapters, so if you're not caught up, steer clear! (Or at least don't blame me...) In fact, this kind of encompasses a large portion of the timeline!  
**Disclaimers:** I own a Journey "Greatest Hits" CD and some One Piece manga and anime but not these lyrics (Steve Perry/Jonathan Cain/Neil Schon) or any of the characters (Eiichiro Oda.)  
**A/N:** I like to include lyrics in my songfics when I can because I tend to connect story parts to specific parts of the song. This is, however, against the site ToS, so the lyrics aren't here. If you'd like to read the version _with_ lyrics, please check out the op_songfics community at LiveJournal; all my stuff can be found with the "weekly challenge" tag.

The first time Zoro had embraced Nami was after Kuro's defeat. His heart had all but stopped while he watched Jango's chakram sail toward Nami from behind.

Later, while Luffy and Usopp were thoroughly distracted by victory celebrations, he had pulled the young thief into a strong but surprisingly gentle hug. He had never spoken a word about it in explanation or justification, but the lingering contact had clearly expressed his sentiment; "I'm glad you're okay."

After a few moments, she cleared her throat, and he released her as suddenly as he'd grabbed her in the first place.

_

* * *

_

In her own turn, Nami was endlessly relieved that Zoro survived the events at Arlong Park.

Initially, she told herself she was just as relieved and thankful for the rest of her boys, but she felt a little less guilt for them. Of course, she _had_ pretended to kill Usopp, but she'd _really_ hit Zoro. For weeks she was haunted by the image of his gaping chest wound.

She practiced and refined an apology in her thoughts, but she could never bring herself to voice it.

Sometimes he caught her staring in his direction, but he never asked.

_

* * *

_

Nami pretty much had her hands full being the navigator for Luffy's crew. The Grand Line was notoriously fickle-especially with regards to weather! She spent most of her spare moments working on the maps she so loved, creeping toward her dream of mapping the world. Every now and again her mind might wander, but she was a realist at heart. The world had never been a fair place; if you wanted things, you usually had to take them, and her ambitions came first.

Zoro had never seen emotions as a weakness, but they could certainly be a distraction! His goal of beating Mihawk must always remain his first priority. He and Kuina's shared dream was always on his mind, and he did his best to push all other thoughts away. He never doubted that some day he would achieve his ultimate goal. Until that day, however, there could be no excuses for abandoning the search even momentarily.

_

* * *

_

After the fighting died down in Alubarna and the rain finally began to fall again, Zoro and Nami locked tired gazes with one another. She'd sought him out after their fights with the officer agents out of genuine concern. He'd carried her to the rendezvous point willingly enough, despite his complaints. Each was aware of the feelings kept unvoiced by the other, but there was also a shared understanding that they should remain so.

It wasn't that Zoro didn't feel want; he never did anything less than whole-heartedly. He wouldn't allow himself to act on his desires. Not yet.

Nami wanted too, but trusting in both her own emotions and the good intentions of others was difficult for her. Part of her knew he would never _really_ hurt her on purpose, but the other part didn't want to take that chance. Not again.

_

* * *

_

Nami stared out the window of the building they were staying in at Water Seven. The harsh words from the discussion about Usopp still rang in her ears.

"Nami."

Her name was spoken softly, but it was so unexpected that she jumped slightly. She turned to face the man behind her. Zoro's face was set in a stony expression, but his eyes showed concern. His words hurt him as much as they did anyone else.

"I don't hate you for what you said," she assured him. "I could never hate you," remained unsaid.

_

* * *

_

Zoro gazed up at the moon shining over Thriller Bark and scratched at his bandages. Chopper had told him that Nami had spent time by his side as he lay unconscious.

Knowing that she worried for him made him want to grin like an idiot, but it also caused him great pain to realize that such open care and closeness would never happen while he was awake to appreciate it.

_

* * *

_

Both knew they could never offer the other's greatest dream to them, so they strove for their goals alone. They were at least together as crew mates and so saw each other on a daily basis. They told themselves it was enough, and for the most part it was until that fateful day in the Saobody Archipelago.

They were separated, neither knowing the conditions in which any of the others had found themselves and unable to make their way back immediately as they desperately wanted to do.

Luffy's message about the two year delay had brought with it both a sense of calm and a renewed dedication. The time would not be wasted.

Zoro resolved that he would return to the crew stronger than ever. He would once more be a rock on which they could always depend. Never again did he want to see the looks of helpless horror on all their faces as he had been sent flying by Kuma, too weak to even stand on his own feet.

He should be able to defend them all and their dreams. The price for such strength was irrelevant. He would give _anything_. What did one eye matter when he had a perfectly good spare?

He was rather surprised to find that he was the first to arrive back at Saobody. In a way it was fitting, he supposed. He waited and watched for the arrival of the others. How much would things have changed?

_

* * *

_

Tears still sprang to Nami's eyes when she thought of that first moment she had realized the battle at Saobody was truly lost. Zoro was never a man to simply give up, but he clearly had at the end, right before Kuma made him disappear. _None_ of them, not even Luffy, had stood a chance.

She could blame no one but herself for her own weakness. She would learn the wondrous weather techniques of Weatheria so that she could defend not only herself but those she cared for most. The burden should not rest on the shoulders of only a few crew members.

When she arrived at Saobody and discovered she was not alone, her first instinct was to seek out the others, secretly yearning to see one face in particular.

A light rain was falling, and it created a hazy sheen between her and the green-haired man facing away from her down the street. She wanted to call out to him, but her throat was suddenly too dry for speech. He turned just the same, and she was met by only half the smoldering gaze she remembered. She felt moisture collect in the corners of her own eyes.

It must have taken some time for them to move toward one another, but the next thing either recalled was suddenly being face to face, the busy street around them forgotten.

She raised a surprisingly steady hand to his face and ran her right thumb down the new scar and over the flat place where his left eye used to be.

"What happened?"

He snorted at that. "What do you _think?_ It's kind of fitting, though." She gave him a confused look. "Eyes are 'windows to the soul,' right? I realized over the last two years that being without the crew felt like half of mine was missing anyway."

"I know how you feel..." She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she was lumped with all the others.

"No, you don't." Zoro cupped the left side of her face with his own hand, mirroring her gesture. "I missed everyone, but you're a big reason the other half is still intact."

"Trying to be deep and poetic?" she teased. "You sound a little like Sanji-kun."

"Oi!" He pretended to be offended for a moment before his expression became serious again. "I'm serious, though. I've felt differently about you for a long time-almost from the beginning. I always told myself I couldn't let myself think of anything but my dream, but I can't help it."

"Zoro..." She pulled her hand away and started to back up, but he grabbed her arm with his free hand.

"Nami, lying to myself and denying that I wanted anything else is part of what made me so weak before. I'm not going to do that anymore. Even if you tell me you can't feel the same, I _have_ to say it."

She stared into his one-eyed but oh so sincere gaze for a moment before finally moving forward to embrace him.

"I _do_ know how you feel," she mumbled into his shoulder. She then looked up at him with a smile. "Besides, who ever said that we could only have one dream each?"


	6. Absence Makes The, Zoro but ZoSanish

**Title:** Absence Makes the Walls Grow Stronger?  
**Challenge:** Time  
**Character/s:** Zoro mostly. (He's _thinking_ about Sanji, though. Their relationship status is left open to interpretation! ;D)  
**Song:** The Older I Get  
**Artist:** Skillet  
**Words:** 617  
**Rating:** K+? (I dunno...)  
**Warnings:** Uh... Bittersweet ending? Possibly uncharacteristic introspection? Also, once again there are spoilers for Thriller Bark and beyond, up to the most recent happenings.  
**Disclaimers:** These lyrics for the inspiring song were written by Brian Howes and John Cooper, and the version of this containing lyrics can be found on LiveJournal. Characters, as they ever have been, are the brilliant brain spawn of Eiichiro Oda.

Zoro could hardly remember what had set off the antagonism between he and Sanji anymore. He'd said something about Nami that the cook took the wrong way, and it snowballed from there.

He liked to think that they didn't really hate each other. Sanji was a fighter he was glad to have at his back in a battle, and sometimes it seemed like life and death situations were the only times they could cooperate civilly.

Things seemed to have settled into a pattern of banter and blows that was more or less routine. There was an understanding that any bruised egos and feelings weren't really intended. No apologies were ever offered. Then they arrived at Thriller Bark.

After the confrontation with Kuma, Sanji's attacks had become harsher, the comments sharper. Zoro knew it was his fault, but he couldn't figure out exactly _what_ had set the chef off. Like Hell he was gonna ask, either!

Sure it was his fault, but he wasn't going to admit it! He didn't have an ounce of regret about offering himself in Luffy's place. He'd do it again in a heartbeat.

He hoped that after a while Sanji might let it drop. The stupid cook had tried to do the same thing after all! Where'd he get off trying to make Zoro feel guilty about it? The longer the tension built, the more Zoro's feelings shifted from exasperation to anger. He started to miss the routine.

Zoro might have brought himself to actually _talk_ about it, except Kuma got in the way again. Suddenly there was enforced distance between them. Without an angry cook right in front of his face all the time, the situation fell into a different light.

The swordsman liked to think he was living a life without regret, but looking back on it from his forced isolation, it hurt to think that he never made much of an effort to fix things.

Two years was an awfully long time to mull over things, especially when all training was done on Mihawk's schedule. The older, more experienced swordsman didn't fight petty battles, and Zoro wouldn't dare mock him anyways-not when he'd had to _beg_ the Shichibukai to help him!

He still missed the old routine teasing and skirmishes, but he could also see how ridiculous the situation had become after Thriller Bark. Maybe if he'd prodded more, if he'd let the moron vent at him a bit, they could've moved past this!

Was Sanji thinking the same things wherever he was? Would things still be so strained between them when they met up again at Saobody? The more he thought about it, Sanji was probably the closest he had to a friend on the crew.

Sure he liked and respected Luffy-he wouldn't be on the crew if he didn't-but Usopp was more apt to hold the captain's attention with wild stories, adventures, and fishing.

He had hoped that they could maybe start fresh at Saobody. Despite having the best of intentions, the first thing they'd done upon laying eyes on each other was launch into a fight.

Sanji wasn't pulling any punches either. They'd both gotten considerably stronger while apart. Zoro was glad they were still on an almost equal footing. He would've hated to feel like he was being a bully.

Every attempt Zoro made to remain civil or take the high ground was ignored. It almost seemed like Sanji was going out of his way to push his buttons!

Zoro finally just let himself fall back into the old patterns of name calling and aggression. Maybe someday they'd move past it, but it didn't look like that day was coming any time soon.


End file.
